Killer jeon
by Irnovee
Summary: Seorang jeon jungkook yang harus membunuh orang yang disukainya. [warn! vkook/kookv]


Seorang namja bermarga jeon itu bekerja di sebuah perusahaan mafia yang tidak terkenal tapi cukup besar. Saat ini dia bersiap2 dengan sahabat2nya untuk melancarkan misi yang ke puluhan bahkan ribuan kalinya ini. Oke kita perkenalan dulu dengan pemeran.

Min yoongi, berwajah putih mulus tak ada cacat sedikitpun tapi jangan terkecoh dengan itu. Dia itu seorang penembak jarak jauh yang jitu dan dapat diandalkan. Bahkan bisa menembak tanpa ada suara yang membuat semua orang terkejut. "Kau sentuh aku, jangan harap kau hidup"

Jung hoseok, namja dengan banyak tingkah konyol dan dengan santainya menghabisi puluhan bahkan ratusan lawan dengan ribuan lawakan yang keluar dari mulut kecil itu. Tapi jika sudah marah, dia yang paling menyeramkan daripada yang lain. "Mukamu lucu sekali hahaha, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi hahaha, satu pukulan lagi tak apa kan?"

Kim seokjin, namja yang terlihat kalem, baik hati dan sangat tak tega itu sebenarnya pembunuh bayaran yang banyak akal. Dia memilih berada di balik layar daripada harus menemui lawan yang dianggapnya serangga dan jika ada satu tetes darah yang menempel pada tangannya maka jangan harap ada orang yang masih hidup disana. 'Tanganku kau buat kotor, jika itu maumu oke aku buat kotor sekalian tanganku dengan darahmu' itulah prinsipnya.

Kim namjoon, sang ketua mafia. Strateginya sangat ampuh. Tak ada yang meleset sedikitpun. Penembak jarak dekat. Sekali kedipan mata, dia bisa menghabisi 10 lawan sekaligus. Sangat gesit dalam elakan. Jika ada yang menyentuh rambutnya, jangan harap bisa kabur darinya. "Kau sentuh rambutku, akan ku patahkan semua tulangmu" prinsip yang sangat mencekam ya reader.

Jeon jungkook, namja bermuka 2 yang hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Disekolahan dia terlihat culun, lugu, selalu memandang kebawah jika lewat. Dan akan berbanding terbalik jika sudah menemui musuhnya. Sangat ganas. Tak berperikemanusiaan jika ada yang menyinggung tentang wajahnya. Wae? Karena wajahnya itu sangat tak mendukung jika jadi pembunuh bayaran. Maka tak jarang yang menggoda dia untuk tidur bersama. Seorang yang ahli membunuh dengan pisau, tak perlu jarak untuk membunuh. Di sekolah tak ada yang tau jika dia adalah pembunuh paling keji. Dengan modal keimutannya(?) sang jungkook bisa mengelabuhi musuh dan diam2 akan mengeluarkan pisau andalannya untuk mematikan musuh itu. "Kau singgung mukaku, perutmulah yang akan kurobek sebagai pengganti" kenyataan yang mengerikan reader.

Oke Sampai di sini kenalan dengan sahabat jungkook.

Sangat menguntungkan sekali grup jungkook. Karena pas dengan apa yang diharapkan, penembak jitu ada, perobek perut ada, dibalik layar ada, gesit dalam elakan ada, konyol tapi mengerikan juga ada. Kurang apalagi coba?. Tak ada yang mengenal identitasnya jika sudah menyamar. Semua terlihat biasa saja, hahaha pokoknya jangan terkecoh dengan dandanannya. Oke kita balik ke cerita...

Jungkook telah menyiapkan banyak pisau cadangan untuk berjaga bila nanti pisaunya menancap ke tubuh musuh dan susah untuk dilepaskan. Yoongi yang sekarang terlelap itu sudah membawa peralatan untuk nembak. Seokjin yang memang dasarannya itu seorang ibu rumah tangga yang tanggung jawab(?) membuatkan bekal buat mereka disana. Dia yang paling rempong(?) dikelompok itu, banyak yang dibawanya. Ada bekal buat anak2, laptop pinknya, sebuah alat pelacak, cadangan air, P3K, panci(?) pun ia bawa untuk jaga2. Yang paling simple disini cuma hoseok karena dia tak butuh embel2 senjata. Cukup sekali tinju sang lawan sudah K.O duluan.

Namjoon telah mendapat kabar dari pak ketua perusahaannya. Dia langsung menyuruh semua sahabatnya itu masuk ke mobil khusus anti peluru karena disana markas jin yang melacak keberadaan musuh. Tak lupa dia membangunkan yoongi. Mereka langsung pergi ke tempat dimana yang diberitahukan. Dengan disopiri jin, semua anggota bersiap2 dengan senjata masing2.

"Jin hyung, ayolah cepat sedikit. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk memukul penjaganya. Tanganku sudah gatal hyung" rengekan hoseok membuahkan hasil. Jin semakin kalap menyetirnya.

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah sampai disebuah gedung yang tak luput dari semak2 yang sudah memanjang. 'Sepertinya sudah tak terpakai' jungkook dalam hati.

"Oke, ini rencananya. Min Yoongi ada di atas gedung sebelah. Jung hoseok di bawah karena banyak penjaga. Jungkook endap2lah ke ruang2 yang kosong. Aku akan melindungimu dari belakang. Jin disini melacak musuh kita. Dan oh jangan lupa pakai headset ini. Kalian akan terhubung dengan jin. Apa semuanya paham?" strategi namjoon tak pernah meleset, ingat?.

"Sangat paham hyung. Kami selalu mengandalkan strategimu." acungan jempol jungkook membuat sang ketua kelompok itu nyengir.

"Bagus. Dan ayo sekarang kita keluar. Bergerak cepatlah!" kata namjoon sambil menuruni mobil. Dengan kaca mata hitamnya, dia melangkah sangat keren jika dipandang.

Mereka langsung bergerak cepat seperti apa yang diperintahkan, namun jungkook kehilangan pisaunya tadi jadi harus mengambil yang ada ditasnya. Tak berapa lama dia menyusul namjoon. Saat terdengar suara tertawa khas kuda, jungkook dan namjoon tau bahwa itu adalah hoseok yang sedang menikmati perkelahiannya dengan musuh. /Oh god ganteng2 agak sedeng./.

"U _ntuk jungkook Arah jam 3 ada 2 namja. Namjoon arah jam 12 ada 4 namja. Bersiap2lah"_ aba2 sang pelacak alias jin.

"Oh ayolah kenapa cuman sedikit, kan kurang seru" kata namjoon dengan gayanya yang bikin aduhay.

 _"Yakk! Masih banyak lagi pabbo! Ini cuman awalan. Sudahlah lakukan saja"_ ungkap jin dari balik layar.

Mereka berdua pun berkelahi dengan handal. Untik saat ini namjoon memlih tak pakai pistol karena menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras yang nantinya akan terdengar oleh semua penjaga.

Jungkook melayani sang musuh dengan senang hati. Mengeluarkan pisau tentunya akan lebih seru. Terjadilah sobekan yang ada di perut lawannya dengan sigap ditancapkannya pisau itu pas jantungnya membuat sang lawan tak bisa berkata2 lagi dan jangan lupa darah yang mengucur dengan deras. Saat dicabut, gerakan kilat yang diciptakan jungkook membuat musuhnya gelagapan dan jleb!... Kena pas diperut sebelah kiri. Diraihnya pisau itu dan diayunkan ke kanan membuat darah sang lawan kena ke baju hitamnya.

Namjoon yang senang hati melayani musuh dan tiba tiba rambutnya sengaja disentuh, dengan kalap dia langsung menghabisi sang musuh. Tak dihiraukan suara tulang yang seperti patah itu. Setelah dirasa lawan tak ada gerakan itu langsung menumpah serapahi jika ada yang menyentuh rambutnya selain jin, tulangnyapun jadi pengganti.

aku hanya penulis amatir kok hehe, jadi mohon bantu ya

oh iya ini ada juga di wattpad


End file.
